


Two Masters

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Book: The Surgeon's Mate, Community: mandc100, F/M, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stephen, if you speak truly, you are serving two masters."  Written for the mandc100's first loyalty challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Masters

"You love me dearly?" Diana sounded doubtful. "Stephen, if you speak truly, you are serving two masters."

Stephen looked up. "Jack." Her accusing stare pierced him hard.

He could see nothing for it but to confess everything. "I am serving two masters, but I love you both. Losing either one of you devestates me. Think me a scrub, I would not blame you, but if you could at all accept sharing my loyalty, I would be grateful beyound measure..."

She did look moved, but her hesitant nod, and then more firm one, was more then Stephen had dared hope for.


End file.
